My Updates
by vanitylove
Summary: Just what's gonna happen with my stories. If you're waiting for a certain story of mine or any others. Check this out.


Guys I'm back and sorry for the wait. Now I want to update you about my stories and the future things you'll see. I know some of you are waiting for certain stories so I made this to let you guys know what's gonna happen.

**1.** "**Unbroken Sonny Style"** **- Demi Lovato's album Unbroken into one story but into one-shots. Featuring 15 songs & 15 plots. Channy included in some one-shots. one-shots.**

_I'll be continuing this soon but I'm kind of stuck. I'm open to suggestions so review if you have any. But mainly I need help with these songs._

_~ Unbroken_

_~ Fix A Heart_

_Just those songs, I have ideas it's just some parts are missing my eyes. So that'd be very helpful but if no suggestions. I'll figure it out._

**2. "Channy's Struggle" - Sonny and Chad are best friends. Sonny's father comes back from Wisconsin and moves in. He disapproves of Sonny's relationship with Chad. But Sonny and Chad refuse. So Sonny's dad decide to arrange a marriage. Sonny hides it will Channy love each other?**

_I'm definitely finishing this story, don't worry. This story has come so far and I'm not gonna stop until I finish it. After this I'm gonna start writing the next chapter and I actually had a chapter for you but my computer refreshed and I lost it. But lookout for my update._

**3. "Give It A Chance" - ****Dedicated & Inspired to StayStrong112. "Have you ever been to school with other kids?" "No." "Have you ever eaten fast food?" "No." "Have you ever watched tv?" "No." That's me Allison Munroe. I never do anything. Want to know why...because I'm scared.**

_I've grown so fond of this story and I'm DEFINITELY going to finish this. Also drama is coming up in this story. ;)_

**4. I Will Be Rising From The Ground Like A Skyscraper - ****Sonny's life is a tragic one. Sonny's Mom hates her and her "friends" treat her like dirt. But Sonny shocks them all with her new confidence. Sonny shows them who she can really be. Based on Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and my life.**

_I can finish this story if you guys would like me to, just review this story or this A/N & I will update very soon. I'm not in a rush with this story. Just let me know._

**5. "Found Love but Forbidden" _- _Sequel to Lost and Found Love. Chad and Sonny meet again. Lovers are reunited and secrets are people are so evil to get what they want. Can they fight for their love or give to their peers. Might change to M in later chapters.**

_I will be continuing this after I finish "Channy's Struggle" but you may have to wait a bit for this and I'll tell you why below._

***Old Stories* **

**6. "First Love" - ****My entry to StayStrong112's contest. But the best thing is Chad Dylan Cooper is my First Love.**

_**7. **_**"Chad's Magical Day"**_** - **__**Entry for Past December's contest. Chad is a wizard. He gets his full powers and after a fight with Sonny. Sonny turns into a 3 year old. What will happen? Channy included at the end. Channy also included as a family.**_

**8. "Sonny's Going Solo"** _- __**Entry for Saraspsg2010xx's Contest. Sonny & Chad are aquaintances. Sonny's dating Bret but when Bret makes too many mistakes. Sonny goes Solo. Can a certain aquaintance help Sonny get back at Bret? Based off Solo by Demi Lovato. CHANNY four-shot**_

**9. "Sonny's Sister Abbie's Birthday" -** _**It's Sonny's sister Abbie's birthday. Lots of romance. Including Channy & Chabbie. No not Chad & Abbie. Dedicated to AbbielovesChanny. Happy Birthday!**_

**10. "The Storm That Brings Channy Together" - **_**This is my entry for Channy4Ever343's contest. There's a horrible storm in LA. Sonny has to stay at the studio. She's alone and afraid. But is she really alone. Includes CHANNY. One-Shot**_

**11. The Masquerade Valentine's Dance - ****_Sonny always hated Valentine's Day but can a mysterious hot guy change that. There's a Masquerade Valentine's Dance. Will the guy she meets be her bad boy prince charming. Read and Find out. One-shot. First Holiday themed fic. Tell me what you think._**

**12. Lost and Found Love** - **_Allison is an orphan. She promises to never let in anyone get close. Chad Dylan Cooper rich and bad boy. He wants to start a family but he ends up in wisconsin and he thinks he finally found the one. But never expected to fall in love with her._**

_I will be updating these again because all of those mistakes I've made and I'm kind of embarassed. LOL. Now as I was saying about "Found Love but Forbidden" will NOT be updated a soon as "Channy's Struggle" is complete because I have a lot of mistakes in "Lost and Found Love" and I'm gonna change that story a little bit too._

**_*Possible New Stories*_**

**_I may be doing a Christmas story._**

**_I also may do contest for Christmas_**

**_Another possibility is a New Year's Eve one-shot._**

_**So look out for those too.**_

_If you have any questions Pm me or review this. :)_

_See you guys soon, *heart* Lexi_


End file.
